oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Esperanza
|image1= |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Master War'' |creator=User:Alexdragon100 |full_name=Esperanza |alias(es)=Wretched Factory Girl (by Shydo) |birthplace=Heartjoy |residence=Heartjoy Province |species=Heartjoyian Human |age=16 |gender=Female |height=5'8" |weight=145 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by Alexdragon100. resides in the ''Master War universe. Esperanza is the owner of Heartjoy Chocolate Factory and later the Guardian of Hearts. Although she should be focusing more on her job, she procrastinates and usually ends up with a problem in her factory. Nevertheless, her kind and forgiving nature has proven to everyone that no matter what problem may arise, she will always find a way to fix it. When she was 14, her mother was killed, later revealed that Shydo assassinated her and she was forced to step up and take control of the factory. Her brother, Chaz who was 10 at that point had to help her. When she turned 16, she was made into crowned princess and ruled the Heartjoy Province with the help of the Dragonian Council. A week before the destruction of Laris, the factory was experiencing major problem, it's chocolates and candies getting extremely delayed due to it, which concerned Alex and went to investigate. Turns out Shydo was behind the whole thing, infusing dark energy into the factories chocolate and making the whole factory become infested with candy monsters. Not only did he corrupt the chocolate, he captured Esperanza and transformed her into Choconake to help him infest all of Heartjoy in his own army of dark creatures. But his plans were ruined when Alex defeated Choconake and took the dark energy away, transforming Esperanza back to her true self and free from Shydo’s control. Together they defeated Shydo and made him retreat away from Heartjoy, returning everything to normal. Later, when Shydo discovered she was the Guardian of Hearts, he attempted to kidnap her along with the other guardians to power the Universal Tower. Esperanza attempted to defend herself and fight him, but was defeated and captured. She ended up in an energy capsule in one of the rooms of the tower, put into a comatose state and powering the tower. She ended up being freed along with the other guardians when the masters decided to infiltrate and prevent the activation of the Universal Tower. In the end, she ended up sealing the Universal Tower with the help of the other Guardians to prevent future generations from attempting to destroy the universe. Esperanza has brown long hair with color sprinkles on it. Along with that, she wears her tiara symbolizing that she rules the Heartjoy Province. Her eyes color is blue. She wears a dress that was made especially for her, it's a combination of a factory worker dress and regular princess attire. Her undershirt, her factory dress is brown, while her princess's dress is outlined in pink and filled with baby blues and soft yellows. The Heartjoy emblem is on its chest. She wears flat shoes, not wanting heels or anything else because that is a luxury to her, something she does not need. Esperanza is a kind person, forgiving everyone who did wrong. She forgives Shydo when he was finally defeated at the Universal Tower even after he did many wrong things, Shydo telling her she is “utterly naive” because of her kindness. The people of Heartjoy see her as a saint as she does many good deeds on her effort to keep her citizens happy. *'Candy Manipulation:' Esperanza can create, attack, or manipulate candy, for example she can make a wall of chocolate. Unlike regular candy, anything she creates cannot be melted or manipulated in any way by others. *'Glide:' She can glide around, though she sticks to walking like a regular person. *'Choco Wall:' She can create a wall of chocolate to stop enemies or block attacks for a short while *'Heartjoy:' Her signature move, she jumps up and uses her scepter to create an area of effect in which enemies and objects turn to chocolate figures, then creating a shockwave to destroy the figures, dealing a devastating amount of damage. *'Chaz:' He is Esperanza's brother and is the only family member closest to her, the whereabouts of others in the family are unknown *'Queen Elisse:' Mother of Chaz and Esperanza, she was killed by Shydo. Esperanza looks up to her as she reigns the Heartjoy Province, always wondering what would her mother have done in some scenarios. *'Master Alex:' He has helped her in many occasions, forming a bond with her and becoming allies, helping each other out when they need help. *'Shydo:' Esperanza had a deep hate for him as he killed his mother, but in the end she forgave him as hatred only leads to evil doings. *Her signature move is called "Heartjoy" referencing the Heartjoy Province. *Her scepter is called the Heart Scepter. IMG 0210.jpg|How Esperanza looks from the torso up Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Female characters Category:Good characters Category:Alexdragon100's characters Category:Magical characters Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Wealthy characters Category:Merchants Category:Royalty